marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Leviathan (Whalesong) (Earth-616)
, ally of Whalesong | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Black | Hair = No | UnusualSkinColour = Grey | UnusualFeatures = Tentacles, gills, fins, sharp teeth | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Mythical Sea Creature (resembled a colossal squid) | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Matt Kindt; Steven Sanders | First = Infinity: The Hunt #3 | HistoryText = Origins Leviathan is a giant sea beast who was for some reason watching over a young half-Atlantean woman unaware of her heritage, now known as Whalesong. Being caught in a boating accident, she nearly died, only to be saved by the Leviathan. Developing a bond with the creature, she took to living inside it. At some point in time she started attending the University of Atlantis before Wakandan forces attacked the city. Infinity When the Wakandan Hatut Zeraze, then Thanos' forces invaded, Whalesong somehow avoided being attacked until the students from the other Super Human schools arrived to try and fight them. Being beaten back, Whalesong called upon Leviathan to swallow the teens in order to save them. After finding that Thanos' army is heading to Wakanda, Demona used her powers to teleport Leviathan and everyone inside it to Wakanda. Engaging the enemy, a massive monster amongst Thanos' forces attacked only to be met by Leviathan. Despite its best efforts however, Leviathan was beaten badly, leaving Whalesong mourning the injury to her gigantic guardian. After fighting off the attack, the Wakandans managed to get Leviathan back into the ocean where it healed quickly. | Powers = *'Psionics': Leviathan possesses six different brain patterns that grant it a variety of highly developed psionic powers. Leviathan, apparently capable of telekinesis, is able to levitate its own gargantuan body to achieve flight, allowing it to continue to operate unhindered outside of a body of water. ** Flight ** Psychic Link: Leviathan shares a psychic link with the Half-Atlantean girl, Whalesong. She lives inside it and can communicate with others by projecting memories onto the walls of its interior. ** Internalized Telepathy: Leviathan's stomach is awash with Telepathic Energy. Whalesong, who has developed a psychic link with it, is able to project her thoughts onto its insides through the walls of its stomach. Despite neither of them knowing any human language, they are able to intuitively translate language through this. *'Marine Physiology:' as a sea creature, Leviathan is adapted to life in the ocean: ** Underwater Breathing: It can breathe underwater but can also survive outside of the water for an unknown period of time. ** Aquatic Healing: While submerged in the water, Leviathan is able to rapidly heal from even severe injuries. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Giant Monsters Category:Telepaths Category:Flight Category:Whale Form Category:Fish Form Category:Squid Form Category:Underwater Breathing Category:Regeneration